thunder and lighting
by lawliet12
Summary: the contiuation of"trouble"!1


They arrive at Olive Garden and took a booth, Kathryn felt really strange having dinner with L, almost completely scared at the fact. The waitress came out and took their order and left, Kathryn was trying to not look at L who was staring at her.

"so, how have you been Kat-chan?" L asked, he always called her Kat-chan. "What have you been doing since the last time I seen you?" Kathryn hesitated with the question and tried to explain what she had been doing.

"_It's been at least four years since I seem L, he really wouldn't want to know what I've been doing,"_ Kathryn thought. "what would you say if I was in a gang?" Kathryn asked looking down shamefully.

"it depends on what gang you're talking about, there are many gangs in the world Kat-chan." he said

"I'm the leader of the Red Dragon Gang….." She said quietly, L looked at her with the type of eyes that look like she just killed a person. But the thing was Kathryn killed endless amount of people, some for real business and for her own enjoyment. Kathryn stood up and ran out the door into the night.

"Kathryn!" L got up and ran after her, it started to pour down rain and L grew worried about where Kathryn could had ran off to.

~Meanwhile~

Kathryn ran inside of an old abandoned warehouse, trying to fine a stable place from the heavy rainfall. She found corner in the room and sat with her knees to her chest and put her head down, _"I knew he would look at me like that. I can't believe I actually trusted him!" _she thought to herself. Then after thunder clashed and lighting struck loudly near her, Kathryn screamed in horror. Then, something grabbed her and picked her up.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! You could had been dead for all I know! Good thing I found you." the person said to Kathryn. It was just L, "are you ok? I know you're pretty scared from that lighting and thunder." L said.

"Of course I'm fine and in not scared for your information!" Kathryn said feeling a little embarrassed to be carried but L, she's surprised that L could pick her up with out any effort. " Am I really that light to where you can lift me up with out making a effort?" she asked.

"you're a little heavy, but not that heavy." L said as they left out the warehouse and into the rain. L began to run through the rain toward the hotel they where staying in, they arrived to the hotel soaking wet from the rain and walked through the lobby.

" You could had let me down and run." Kathryn said as they walked into the elevator

" no. I didn't want to risk losing you." L said pushing her into the corner of the elevator, his face was really close to Kathryn's that one more inch they could had kissed. " Please don't run off where I can't find you, I want to keep you near me." He pushed himself closer to Kathryn and looked into her eyes, "Kathryn. Will you kiss me?" L asked

"b-but w-why?" she asked staring back into his eyes

"Because I really missed you and because you're so beautiful" He said, Kathryn could believe what he said or what they were doing. Then L leaned into kiss her but at that moment the elevator doors opened to the floor they wanted to go to.

"_that. Was so. Close!!!" _Kathryn thought to herself

"_if only I could had kissed her earlier…" _L thought. He walked her to a room and handed her a room key. "This is your room and your key. I'm right down the hall if you need me." L said giving her the key.

"thanks. Goodnight" Kathryn began to walk into her room right before a pair of lips met hers. She turned around into L's arms where he held her there, she wrapped her arms around his neck. L began to kiss her neck making her moan.

"Law-" Kathryn began to say but L put a finger on her lips.

"shh. My name is a secret, if Kira fines out he will surely kill me" L said kissing her lips one more time and turning to go to his room. He blew a kiss to her and when inside the room. Kathryn went inside her room still traumatized from the kiss and how she _really_ enjoyed it.

"I'm going to sleep, I need it." Kathryn got in the shower and into her pajamas. She fell asleep dreaming of L.


End file.
